


The One Where Blaine Puts On A Onesie

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this fan art: blaineandersenpai.tumblr.com/post/37936197533. Blaine tries to connect with kitty!Kurt in an unexpected way. Can also be read (along with all my other fics) at my tumblr at downtowndystopia.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Blaine Puts On A Onesie

Kurt is playing with the red snake (he knows it's yarn; he isn't an idiot, but he likes to pretend. It's more fun that way) and minding his own business when it happens. It's a warm Saturday afternoon and honestly all he wants to do is curl up in the sunlight and save Blaine from the red snake for a bit and then maybe eat a lot of food. When Kurt hears the front door open and smells Blaine (but not lots of food, sadly) his ears perk up. He still plays with the red snake though because right now it's attacking his ear and Kurt can't let it get away with that.

“Kuuurt,” Blaine drawls, heading up the stairs. “I have a surprise for you.”

Kurt's ears twitch in interest, even if it isn't food maybe it's a new toy— _maybe it's catnip_. “What's up Blaine?” Kurt asks, not paying attention to Blaine’s figure standing in front of him until he realizes Blaine is trying to get him to look up. When he does he sees possibly the most ridiculous sight of his entire life. Blaine is in [a full cat onesie](http://www.kigu-onesies.com/image/data/Cat-Kigurumi-Costume-Animal-Onesie-Adult-Cosplay-Pajamas-1.JPG). “Blaine what the fu—”

“Listen Kurt,” Blaine interrupts. “I kind of realized today that you're basically one of a kind and that being a hybrid must be lonely.” That's not exactly incorrect. Neither of them has been able to find another cat hybrid; not even in New York City. “So uh anyways I thought it would be good of me to try to relate to you more, you know as boyfriends!”

“Blaine, I don't know what to say,” Kurt giggles, trying to hold back the waves of laughter threatening to pour out.

“This is for you Kurt!” Blaine says proudly and Kurt just loses it.

“Oh my god Blaine,” Kurt squeaks out between bouts of laughter.

“Why are you laughing Kurt?” Blaine asks so seriously that Kurt falls backwards in hysterics. “Stop laughing. _I’m trying to connect to you as your best friend and lover!_ ”

“I love you Blaine,” Kurt says instead, hugging Blaine close and kissing him on the nose.

“So I did okay?”

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief; his boyfriend is such a dork. “You did great. At any rate you got me to piss myself laughing,” he says.

“Wait seriously?” Blaine says, recoiling. “Because this onesie was like fifty bucks and--”

“ _No not seriously_  Blaine oh my god you'd think out of the two of us I’d be the one who doesn't understand a figure of speech,” he teases. “And seriously? Fifty bucks? That's a bit much to try to get all Stanislavsky on my feline heritage don't you think?”

“Nothing, is too much to help me connect with the guy I’m in love with,” he pouts, and Kurt just has to kiss him because Blaine is way too cute sometimes.

“We connect every day Blaine,” Kurt says, nuzzling Blaine. “And every night too,” he smirks.

“You know what I mean,” Blaine says.

“I do,” Kurt replies. “And so please realize that while I may be one of my kind that doesn't make me sad. Sometimes it's frustrating trying to balance being human with my cat instincts, I’m not going to lie,” he admits. “But you don't need to get into character with me you're adorable as a human,” he says; Blaine pouts, looking at his attire. “And adorable as a human in a cat onseie,” he relents.

“Okay,” Blaine smiles. “I guess it was kind of stupid,” he says looking at himself. “I must look ridiculous.

“You look cute,” Kurt insists. “But I’m not going to lie I was hoping for lots of food or catnip a lot more than you in a onesie when I heard you come through the door.”

“After this ordeal I think you deserve all three,” Blaine replies, kissing his boyfriend quickly. “I'll order the food do you want Thai or sushi?” he asks.

“You know I also saved you from the red snake,” Kurt adds seriously.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Fine, both. But just this one time you'll get a belly ache if you eat too much.”

“And the cat nip?” Kurt inquires. Blaine throws a mouse shaped toy his way. “This way you get to get baked  _and_  save me from evil rodents at the same time right?” but Kurt isn't listening, he's chewing at the mouse toy and batting it with fixation. “Love you,” Blaine adds.

“Love you too,” Kurt replies distractedly. “Gotta' save you from the mouse, sorry Blaine this could take a while.”

“I totally understand,” Blaine says seriously, laughing when he leaves the room.

“I heard that!” Kurt replies sharply and Blaine groans. He is so whipped.

Maybe he'll get them some ice cream too.


End file.
